


Wake Up, My Prince

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [72]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Moriarty is Malificent, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Tumblr, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Johnlock Sleeping Beauty AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Sherlock/John-Sleeping Beauty AU please :)
> 
> (Ooooh, a Fairy Tale AU)

Prince John looked Moriarty in the eye, as the warlock’s lips curled in   
a wicked smirk and in the blink of an eye, where there was once a man   
stood a great dragon, blowing fearsome green fire.

The prince raised his sword, and the battle began, the prince dodging   
spurts of flame, while swiping at the foul beast, and it ended only   
when John’s sword sliced through the beast’s neck.

Using the same sword, John hacked his way through the thorns an bramble   
that entombed his sleeping prince looked upon his pale face, framed   
with dark curls, before slowly leaning forward to press a kiss to   
Sherlock’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So I sorta went Disney for this one, although I did change a few details.


End file.
